The present invention relates to sprinkler heads and especially to a sprinkler head for use in irrigation systems.
It has become common practice to use center pivot and similar irrigation systems in the irrigation of large fields and these typically comprise a long water conduit which is pivotally connected at one end to a source of water under pressure. The conduit arm is carried in an elevated position by a plurality of spaced wheels or wheel towers which are powered by hydraulic, pneumatic, or electric motors to rotatably sweep the central conduit over a circular pattern in a field. The center conduit includes a plurality of water sprinkling heads spaced over its length for distributing a spray of water on the circular field area as the center pivot irrigation conduit passes thereby. Center pivot irrigation systems have been successful for uniform distribution of water over a field crop and initially were operated at reasonably high water pressures. Current systems typically work with a somewhat lower water pressure and require that sprinkler heads distribute water evenly as the irrigation conduit moves through a field. A typical patent for a center pivot irrigation system can be seen in the Vikre patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,972, which mounts the sprinkler heads on top of the central irrigation center pivot conduit. The sprinkler head uses a deflector head for deflecting the water with a grooved deflector pad. Other self-propelled mechanically moving irrigation machines can irrigate in a different manner, such as moving laterally in a straight line through a field.
In Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,960 teaches a wobbling irrigation sprinkler head and includes a magnet for the initial tilt in the wobbling irrigation sprinkler head for use on a self-propelled mechanical moving irrigation system, such as a center pivot field irrigation system, and has the wobbling sprinkler head facing downward from the water supply conduit.
One of the problems that occurs with sprinkler heads is vibration which can result in wear and premature failure of a sprinkler head. Another problem results when center pivot sprinklers are installed on long drops and get dragged through a variety of crops such as corn, cotton, and sunflowers and as the sprinkler is dragged through the crop, damage can occur to the sprinkler head.
The present invention dampens vibrations and at the same time forms a collar which acts as a shroud to protect the sprinkler head from damage in low ground situations. In addition, the collar acts as a deflector for the water being deflected from a deflector surface to more evenly distribute the water egressing from the sprinkler head. In the present invention, the sprinkler head has been designed to accept a weight on the top thereof with interacting grooves and ribs on the weight and sprinkler head body. The weighted collar is shaped to deflect some of the water from the sprinkler head and dampens vibrations. The weight also acts as a shield to protect the sprinkler head when the sprinkler head is dragged through crops in low clearance situations.
A sprinkler head especially adapted for use in irrigation systems, such as center pivot irrigation systems, in which a long water conduit is connected at one end to a source of water under pressure. The conduit is carried in an elevated position by wheeled spaced towers which are powered by motors to rotatably move the central conduit over a predetermined pattern. Sprinkler heads are positioned on individual sprinkler head pipes which extend from the top of the central conduit. The sprinkler head has a body attached to a water supply and has a water inlet and a nozzle for directing water therefrom. The sprinkler head body has an upper body portion having a first interlocking member thereon and a lower body portion having a plurality of arms extending therefrom. A water deflecting head is removably attached to the sprinkler head body lower body portion below the plurality of downwardly extending arms to deflect water being emitted from a nozzle thereagainst. A weighted collar has a bore therethrough and has a second interlocking member thereon. The weighted collar has a weight greater than one half pound and is removably attached to the sprinkler head body upper body portion with a second interlocking member engaging the sprinkler upper body interlocking member. The weighted collar has a deflection surface positioned to deflect a portion of the water being deflected by the water deflection head. It also acts to shield the sprinkler head body from damage while adding weight to the sprinkler head for damping vibrations. Interlocking members may include a plurality of grooves which interlock with a plurality of ribs between the weighted collar and the sprinkler head upper body portion.